


sleeeeep

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: I should've wrote a Halloween oneshot but I wrote plain simple fluff instead lol





	sleeeeep

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I just wanted fluff for my boys

Tord groaned at the sound of his phone vibrating from his nightstand, forcefully pulling himself out of the peaceful, and warm sleep he’d been in. The little Norwegian sat up, blinking blearily, and squinting at his clock. 

 

_3:00 AM_

 

Now, who could possibly be calling him at three in the fucking morning?

 

None other then his absolutely beautiful boyfriend, Edd.

 

Tord rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in an instant, lightly pinching at his cheeks to help wake himself up. He scrambled to the left side of his bed, snatching his phone off the nightstand and answering the incoming call seconds before it would’ve sent Edd to voicemail.

 

“Hey! Edd, babe!” The Norwegian hummed, stifling a yawn. 

 

“Hey! Um.. did I wake you?” The Brit asked, a hint of guilt already entering his tone. Tord shook his head, before realizing Edd couldn’t see, and then verbally responding.

 

“No! I was tinkering with my little robots, as usual.” Tord said, feeling a bit bad for lying. Well, half lying. Sometimes he really was up at three, tinkering away with his robots! Just, not as often as he used to. 

 

Edd didn’t need to know that though! Tord knew that his kindhearted lover would likely never forgive himself if he knew his incredibly early morning calls were waking the Norwegian up. And the Brit didn’t need the guilt, no, no not at all. 

 

Besides, Tord didn’t mind being woken up. He was always happy to talk to Edd, no matter what the time was.

 

“Good! Good, I’m glad I didn’t wake you up.” The Norwegian could hear the tiny amount of pride in Edds voice, and it absolutely warmed his heart. His boyfriend was so precious.

 

“You’re so sweet babe~” Tord cooed, lovingly. He really did appreciate the consideration Edd had for him, and he wanted Edd to know it.

 

“Toooord, you’re making me bluuush...” The cola lover whined, causing Tord to giggle.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I just can’t help pointing out how sweet you are!!”

 

“Well, thank you. You’re sweeter though.”

 

“Doubt it, love. Now, I thought you were supposed to be asleep! Nightmare??” The Norwegian questioned, internally worrying. He hated when Edd had nightmares, because they upset Edd, and because he simply didn’t think he was very good at helping with them. No matter how hard he tried.

 

“Luckily no, heh.. I did try to sleep, but it’s been restless and just plain annoying.. I’ve been fighting off the urge to call you for the past few hours, because I didn’t wanna wake you up..”

 

“Awww, Edd! You could’ve called me earlier..” Tord pouted to himself, slowly sliding out of bed and stretching. He walked over to his drawers, beginning to rummage through them.

 

“Sorry..” The cola lover muttered, the pride that had been in his voice earlier completely absent now. Tord quickly began to reassure his lover that it was okay.

 

“You don’t gotta apologize! I’m not mad or upset or anything! You’re fine, I promise. You want me to come pick you up?”

 

“Yeah.. that’d be nice. Is that okay?” Edd asked, his voice a little soft. He was probably walking out to his front porch, trying not to wake Matt and Tom up.

 

“Of course! I’m already changing, I’ll be there in like twenty minutes.”

 

"Alright! I'll see you then.. love you." 

 

"Love you too!" Tord smiled to himself, hanging up and shoving his phone into the pocket of the sweatpants he'd lazily pulled up. The little Norwegian grabbed his favorite black coat, sliding it on, and then grabbing Edd's brown coat- he'd left it over earlier that day. 

 

The gremlin exited his bedroom, grabbing Pat's car keys from the counter, and heading out the door. He carefully drove along the snowy roads, contently making his way to Edd's. 

 

Tord arrived a few minutes later then he'd said, due to his slow driving (don't drive sleepy, it isn't safe kids). Edd quickly rushed up to the car, opening the door to the passenger side and hopping in.

 

"Please t-tell m-me you b-brought my c-coat, I'm f-freezing-" 

 

"Yep, have it right here, babe" The little Norwegian giggled just a bit, resisting the urge to scold Edd for not at least wrapping a blanket around himself while he waited. He gently helped Edd tug his coat on, pressing a quick kiss to the cola lovers lips.

 

Edd smiled sweetly at the kiss, snuggling into the coat and purring. "So.."

 

"I'm taking you to get cola, and then we're parking the car up by our favorite hill and listening to the Iki Town Night theme from Pokemon on repeat." 

 

"That sounds amazing right now, you are the best boyfriend ever-"

 

"Heheh, I love you~" Tord said with a wink, satisfied with Edd's warm laughter and flushed face. He started up the car, driving Edd to buy cola, and some other snacks they couldn't bare to leave behind.

 

They arrived at their special little hill not long after, Tord parking the car, and putting on the Pokemon theme he'd mentioned earlier. He and Edd moved themselves to the back seat, snuggling up close together.

 

Edd purred, sipping his cola while Tord munched on some of the snacks they'd bought.

 

"Mm...what time is it..?" The Brit asked, pressing sleepy little kisses to Tord's lips once he finished drinking his cola. The little Norwegian returned the kisses, shaking his head and pulling the taller male into his lap.

 

"Doesn't matter, we should just snuggle up and sleep in here." 

 

Edd giggled, nodding in agreement as Tord's fingers began to brush through his hair, lovingly petting him. He closed his eyes, nuzzling the small gremlin.

 

"I love you" He purred, Tord's heart fluttering happily as he allowed his eyes to droop closed as well. He laid back, pulling the taller down with him, still running his fingers through Edd's hair.

 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche "I love you" endings will never end here


End file.
